Tinta China
by sanaky
Summary: Allen odia la tinta china, pero algo cambia y hace que la ame irremediablemente (Yullen, Lucky)


Tinta China

Seria: -Man

Parejas: Yullen.

Resumen:

-dicen que el amor al odio hay un solo paso, puedo asegurarles que del odio al amor el paso es sencillamente el mismo, pero ¿saben? Allen Walker sabe muy bien lo que es aquel paso, sobre todo… respecto a la tinta china…

¡Léanlo, estoy seguro que les gustara, es uno de 14 paginas en Word que nació de la nada jiji! Hice solamente pequeñas modificaciones en la personalidad de los personajes, igualmente cambie algunos roles Tyki ahora es medio bueno y ya saben, esta serie no me pertenece ^^.

Cap único: Tinta China…

-¡Lavi lo volviste a hacer!-la voz de un peliblanco se escucho a lo largo de todo el tren en medio de la oscura y fabulosa noche-¡te he dicho millones de veces que no dibujes garabatos en mi cara cuando duermo!-siguió reclamando después de haber despertado a el joven pelirrojo que reía y se disculpaba, finalmente luego de unas cuantas sacudidas el ojiverde fue depositado sobre el sillón nuevamente, notando como el menor se ponía de pie y cogía su abrigo.

-¿Dónde vas Allen? Ya te dije que lo sentía mucho-el pelirrojo, se asomo por la puerta a gatas notando como el albino caminaba en una dirección desconocida-Allen…

-ya estoy arto de que me dibujes la cara con tinta china, cuesta mucho sacarla, voy al baño y luego me voy con Kanda-la sorpresa fue más que evidente en el ojiverde que al levantar la cabeza de la impresión se golpeo estrepitosamente sobre el guarda maletas.

-¿con Yu?-dijo de pronto para si mismo, luego de acariciarse la cabeza en la zona afectada, notando como esta comenzaba a abultarse en un más que evidente chichón-se mataran... bueno, no es mi problema, maldito Akuma que puso de mal humor a Allen, es todo su culpa…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

El agua se deslizaba por su rostro, la espuma generada por el jabón escurría junto al agua que sucia goteaba por la cañería, la tinta aun no salía completamente a pesar de haber estado frotando continuamente toda su cara, podían verse zonas rojas debido a la irritación provocada por la sustancia colorante, se miraba continuamente al espejo esperando haberse desasido completamente de los malditos garabatos, cuando por fin gano la batalla, se seco el rostro con una toalla desechable, para finalmente lanzarla al bota de la basura.

-bastardo Lavi, sabia que estaba enojado por culpa del Akuma y más encima después se atreve a bromear con mi cara ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le diera un beso?-murmuraba pasa si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose al vagón donde sabia se encontraba Yu Kanda, su compañero exorcista, abrió la puerta y pudo notar como dormía placidamente sobre el gran y único sillón del vagón, estaba cubierto por una manta y mantenía a mugen siempre cerca de el, se sentó junto a el, moviéndole por el hombro suavemente, mientras murmuraba su nombre intentando despertarlo lo menos brusco posible.

-¿Qué quieres Moyashi? ¿No estabas con los demás y el bastardo del conejo?-se movió suavemente, dándole la cara a el ojigris que solamente le sonrió-¿Qué paso?-termino por preguntar al notar como el otro no respondía a sus preguntas.

-me preguntaba si podría quedarme a dormir aquí, Lavi volvió a dibujarme garabatos en la cara-el pelinegro suspiro, debió de haberlo imaginado ese estúpido conejo no desperdigaba oportunidad de hacer sus bromas-estoy algo molesto por lo ocurrido con el akuma, ya sabes, esa maldita habilidad que tenia para sacar en cara tus defectos y emplearlo para… tu ya sabes Kanda, me afecto bastante…

-después de eso, quieres al menos poder dormir tranquilo ¿no es verdad?-el albino asintió, bajando el rostro sintiéndose algo extraño, la verdad, era la primera vez que acudía con Kanda por algo así, pero al parecer, se lo negaría, como todo lo que le pedía, así que bajo la mirada decepcionándose antes de tener siquiera la respuesta-esta bien, acuéstate-las palabras del japonés sorprendieron a el joven que solamente noto como el otro cuerpo se movía dejándole espacio para que se acostara-muévete Moyashi, tengo sueño…

-gracias Kanda-el japonés le sonrió levemente y luego le rodeo en un abraso, compartiendo el calor de la cobija con el, haciendo que el más joven se sonrojara y sonriera igualmente, apoyándose en el calido pecho perteneciente a su compañero, notando como lentamente el sueño gano terreno y termino por inundarle en un pequeño mar de pesadillas y fantasías.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

La mañana llego y el trayecto del tren apenas estaba comenzando, se podría decir que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad, la calefacción comenzó a funcionar para así apaciguar el frió de la mañana y los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas de los vagones, especialmente en una donde dos cuerpos reposaban tranquilamente abrasados, la paz inundaba aquella pequeña habitación asta que los rayos del sol pegaron directamente en los dos rostros durmientes obligándoles a despertar, notando de inmediato el movimiento del otro cuerpo bajo sus propios brazos.

-Buenos días, Moyashi-el susurro del japonés consiguió despertar completamente al peliblanco que sonrió ante el saludo, sus brazos se estiraron sobre su cabeza, notando como el pelinegro aun tenia los suyos alrededor de su cuerpo, su sonrisa se acentuó más todavía y finalmente de dejo estar un momento más en aquellos calidos brazos.

-buenos días, Kanda-respondió sencillamente, sintiendo como la calidez del otro cuerpo le abandonaba levemente a medida que el pelinegro se sentaba, peinando su cabello con los dedos para así acabar con el desorden de estos.

-¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-el joven exorcista se sorprendió ante las preguntas de su compañero, extrañamente ahora ya no estaba tan callado, inspecciono con su ojo maldito a ver si no había sido engañado por un Akuma, pero nada, se revolvió los cabellos blancos estirado sus piernas, soltando un bostezo que saco una risita del espadachín.

-dormí muy bien, fue como si tuviera un guatero en los brazos y si, me siento muy bien ahora-le dedico una mirada muy dulce a el pelinegro que sencillamente puso su mano en toda su cara, impidiéndole ver, respirar y hablar, sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a aquella estorbosa mano la cual en cuanto hizo contacto con las suyas se aparto.

-me alegro-termino por pronunciar el más alto, poniéndose de pie, estirándose completamente, abriendo las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación para que así pudiera entrar aire fresco, su largo cabello se meció por el viento deleitando a el peliblanco que seguía recostado sobre el sillón, sonriéndole a el espadachín que no tardo en voltearse y negar con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

-gracias por dejar quedarme anoche Kanda, en verdad necesitaba paz-las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron pudiendo apreciar el color contrario, perdiéndose rápidamente en el otro, despertando precipitadamente en cuento una valija callo desde el porta maletas.

-¿Quién podría tener paz junto a el conejo ese?-el de cabello azabache se agacho recogiendo la maleta para dejarla nuevamente en su lugar, asegurándola esta vez con las correas para que así no volviera a caer-si quieres puedes quedarte mañana a dormir también, después de todo… son dos días y dos noches de viaje.

-gracias Kanda…-fue lo que únicamente contesto el ojigris, poniéndose de pie para así poder conseguir algo de desayunar-yo iré por el desayuno, tu báñate primero…

-vale, tráeme galletas de avena ¿si?-el pelinegro ingreso en el baño perteneciente a la habitación con una toalla en mano, como eran reservas costosas estas eran en suite, es decir era la pequeña habitación, con un sillón cama plaza doble, con una mesita baja pequeña y dos cojines muy agradables y además un baño cómodo, un verdadero lujo para un simple tren.

-de acuerdo ¿quieres té verde?-el azabache contesto afirmativamente desde el interior del baño y el albino salio de la cabina, volviendo a los pocos segundos con el desayuno de Kanda y con el propio que consistía en tostadas con mermelada, galletas de chocolate, huevos fritos con más tostadas, un litro de leche y una taza de té negro, claramente en un rincón de la bandeja estaba lo pedido por Kanda, coloco todo sobre la mesa de la cabina y acomodo todo, percibiendo como el espadachín salía del baño con solo los pantalones puestos y la toalla al cuello observando el contundente desayuno del menor, sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Moyashi ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto al desayuno?-el albino alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y comió rápidamente su parte dejándole dos tostadas con mermelada a Kanda puesto que este se las había pedido, ingreso en el baño y después de unos minutos salio de este, encontrándole con el japonés aun comiendo.

-¿aun comes Kanda?-este alzo la vista por unos instantes y acabo por introducir en su boca el ultimo trozo de tostada que le quedaba, se relamió los labios disfrutando el sabor de esta, acercándose al menor que quedo paralizado frente a el perfecto cuerpo del espadachín.

-yo disfruto los alimentos-rió el azabache cerca de su rostro, notando como el albino se sonrojaba asta las orejas debido a la cercanía que tenían el uno del otro, se miraron por unos minutos para luego separarse, Kanda comenzó a buscar alguna prenda cómoda, como una camisa o alguna otra cosa, mientras Allen se movía nervioso por la pequeña habitación ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello de hace pocos minutos?

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Allen!-un pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo al azabache y el peliblanco que caminaban calmadamente por el pasillo del vagón que llevaba a la "terraza" del tren, los dos jóvenes detuvieron su andar al notar como el jadeante ojiverde se paraba frente a ellos, colocando sus manos en las rodillas, respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera que había hecho-Allen, disculpa por lo de ayer, no pensé que te molestaría tanto…

-descuida, ya lo había olvidado, pero sin lugar a duda sigo odiando la tinta china-el pelirrojo rió ante aquella declaración por parte del menor, el cual cruzaba sus brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas en señal de disgusto.

-pero… ¿ahora estas bien? Yu no te mato así que supongo que durmieron juntos ¿verdad?-el azabache le miro asesinamente, siempre le reclamaba por lo mismo ¿Cuándo se cansaría de llamarle por su nombre sin permiso?

-si, dormimos juntos, me ablandé porque comprendo lo agobiante que puedes llegar a ser-el ojiverde sencillamente le saco la lengua, cosa que el azabache no paso por alto y termino por darle un puñetazo en toda la cabeza, haciendo que la lengua del pelirrojo fuera mordida por los propios dientes del aludido y comenzara a sangrar, este se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a saltar adolorido por la mordida.

-¡Yu! ¡Eso me ha dolido bastardo!-el japonés ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquellos gritos, mostrando poca importancia en cuanto ladeo la cabeza hacia otro lado demostrando indiferencia, el peliblanco solamente podía reír disimuladamente tras su mano, juntando los dientes para que las carcajadas no salieran a flote en evidente diversión.

-¡ah ya cállate!-dijo de pronto Kanda, tomando del brazo al menor tomando camino nuevamente hacia el destino que ya tenían fijado desde un principio-eres realmente insoportable, me dan ganas de partirte la cara ¡no se como el Moyashi te aguanta!

-es porque el al menos tiene sentimientos, amargado trastornado-aquella frase sin lugar a duda toco fondo en el japonés que no contesto nada y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, llevando del brazo a el menor que en cuanto sintió el agarre en su brazo algo más apretado, supo que su compañero no andaba del todo bien.

-oye Lavi, no debiste decirle eso a Kan…-sus ojos de un momento a otro se abrieron como platos al ver una silueta malignamente familiar, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como este estaba parado tras el pelirrojo que sencillamente aun no se daba cuenta de aquellos brazos que estaban a punto de tomarle-¡es Tyki!

-¿Qué?-pregunto de pronto el pelirrojo, notando como su cintura era tomada finalmente por aquel hombre que sonreía divertido ante los ojos enormemente abiertos del joven pelirrojo-¡Tyki Mikk!

-Hola hermosura, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-el ojiverde se sonrojo increíblemente ante aquella sensual frase que consiguió encenderle el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, sus hormonas estaban corriendo por su sangre velozmente gritando claramente la palabra "sexo"

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame… sueltamente degenerado, pensé que al fin había escapado de ti, déjame esto es embarazoso, caliente pervertido!-gritaba mientras colocaba sus manos en la cara del ojimiel que reía a más no poder ante el sonrojo más que evidente del pelirrojo.

-¿eh?-sencillamente Allen no entendía nada, estaba a punto de preguntar a esos dos que seguían peleando, uno para separarse del otro y el otro para no separarse, pero Kanda le jalo del brazo y le obligo a caminar directo a la terraza, donde afortunadamente no había nadie-¿Kanda?

-no es nada, sencillamente a ellos no los soporto ¿Cómo pueden andar haciendo aquello en un lugar donde cualquiera les puede ver?-Allen se rió un poco consiguiendo atraer la atención del japonés que solamente pudo mirarle curioso por aquella reacción-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-nada, jeje, no es nada Kanda-el albino tomo asiento en una de las bancas junto al espadachín que no tardo en sentarse al lado del joven ingles-oye, Kanda, al parecer nuestra relación a mejorado ¿no crees?

-al menos ya no quiero cortarte la cabeza, aquello es un avance-los cabellos del azabache se movían suavemente por el viento y sus manos permanecían tranquilamente apoyadas en la banca asta que una cabeza albina se recostó en su hombro izquierdo, uno de sus brazos se movió suavemente asta quedar apoyado en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero y sencillamente dejo que su mejilla se apoyara sobre la suave cabellera-creo que ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor, estoy algo contento por ello…

-¿algo?-pregunto el más joven observándole a los ojos, cosa que el azabache igualmente hizo, notando como sus corazones se aceleraban ante la cercanía-Kanda…yo…

-Moyashi…

-¡ah! Ya déjame Tyki-aquel grito rompió completamente el ambiente, ambos compañeros voltearon rápidamente para ver a cierto pelirrojo sobre el techo del tren con su mazo amenazando a el ojimiel que le suplicaba que por favor bajara por que era peligroso.

-será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-dijo el espadachín poniéndose de pie junto con el albino que sencillamente le siguió por el pasillo asta volver a la cabina de la que anteriormente habían salido, para dirigirse con mucha calma de vuelta a su alcoba, queriendo claramente librarse de todo aquel alboroto generado por el pelirrojo y el moreno ojimiel.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡ya volvieron!-una muy alegre Lenalee se acerco rápidamente a sus compañeros a lo cual dos solamente la saludaron puesto que otro aun estaba ocupado intentando despegarse de cierto moreno que no le había soltado en ningún momento.

-Hola Lenalee-chan-saludo el albino con una sonrisa, cosa que la muchacha contesto con el mismo gesto.

-Hola-dijo Kanda mirando como el pelirrojo agitaba la mano en señal de saludo imposibilitado de hablar debido a una mano del moreno que luchaba por abrasar al pelirrojo.

-¡Lenalee! ¡No te les acerques! ¡NOOOOO!-se escucho de pronto la inconfundible voz del supervisor loco, Kanda como por reflejo se desvió caminando hacia el comedor para conseguir algo de comer, Allen le seguía pretendiendo tomar la misma dirección puesto que moría del hambre, notando como Komui hablaba gritaba y pataleaba, Lavi les seguía detrás, tomando de la mano a un moreno que se veía satisfecho por los resultados de su acoso, puesto que tenia todo sonrojado a el ojiverde, se apreciaban claramente dos chupones en la parte superior del cuello de Lavi, cosa que demostraba y dejaba mucho para decir.

-Komui esta cada día más loco-decía Allen a lo cual todos asintieron mostrando que efectivamente era así, el comedor como siempre estaba lleno, todos comiendo lo que se les antojaba puesto que lo mejor de la Orden era precisamente la cocina-¡se me antojan rosquillas! Jerry-exclamo de pronto el albino corriendo hacia el mesón para pedir su caja de rosquillas con una buena leche caliente.

-no se como no te indigestas, Moyashi-la voz del espadachín parecía divertida ante el agujero negro existente en el estomago del ingles.

-calla Bakanda, yo como lo que se me viene en gana-el más joven le saco la lengua al japonés cosa que saco suaves risitas de los presentes, puesto que siempre en el comedor la mejor recreación eran ellos.

-hay que ver…-termino por decir el azabache alzando los hombros en señal de despreocupación, como restándole importancia al asunto, sabiendo de ante mano que un Allen indigestado, daba mucho que hacer.

-Tyki…suéltame-decía un pelirrojo intentando sacarse nuevamente al moreno que no le soltaba, al parecer el aprendiz de Bookman había recuperado sus fuerzas para seguir luchando por su libertad, pero claramente todos sabían que no podría asta darle a aquel hombre lo que tanto deseaba, lo que todo mundo intuía, no era un ejercicio sin secuelas al menos para el trasero del pelirrojo-pederasta pervertido ¡te digo que me sueltes!-y volvía a gritar generándole infinitos dolores de cabeza a cierto espadachín que se sobaba las sienes mientras recibía su adorado alimento llamado Soba.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Komui! Apúrate en arreglar esto de una vez, tus maquinas me dan miedo-decía Allen tendido sobre una camilla con la inocencia activada y un Komui trabajando a todo dar sobe esta, el albino se había mantenido callado respecto a los daños de su arma, puesto que no quería preocupar a nadie, sin embargo, aquella tortura con Komui era lo que menos el deseaba, estaba tan traumatizado que cuando el supervisor loco termino, el ya estaba desmayado con espuma saliéndole de la boca.

-oh, valla, esta vez si que me tomo tiempo repararlo, creo que con este trauma ya no podré traumarlo más-se acerco tranquilamente a un pequeño Komurin que servia para enviar mensajes y le entrego una nota que decía: "tengo un paquete humano para ti, ven a buscarlo a mi oficina en el departamento de ciencias" lo puso en la bolsa y le dio las indicaciones programándole para encontrar a cierta personita-bien, busca a Kanda y entrégaselo para que venga y lleve a Allen a su habitación-el Komurin desapareció por la puerta y el supervisor se encargo igualmente de pulir el arma del ingles, después de unos pocos minutos pudo apreciar su trabajo, aquel implante estaba tan pulido y filoso que sencillamente su reflejo se veía perfecto en el, sonrió orgulloso cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un fastidiado exorcista con una cortante espada en mano a la cual se le denominaba Mugen.

-¿Qué significa eso de paquete Humano? Komui bastardo-dijo de pronto, notando como el chino apuntaba a la camilla donde reposaba Allen aun con espuma en la boca-¿Qué hace el Moyashi aquí?

-tenia su arma anti-Akuma hecha añicos ¿no lo habías notado? Creo que si le hubieran golpeado una vez más hubiera perdido completamente la movilidad del brazo-el japonés abrió enormemente sus ojos y observo sorprendido a el joven que reposaba en la cama con cara de traumado-llévalo a su habitación ¿vale? Pensé en ti porque eres más fácil de encontrar que Lavi, a demás con ese loco este pobre había terminado con el brazo roto de nuevo…

-esta bien, me lo llevo...-accedió cargando con cuidado a Walker, notando como la inocencia de este se desactivaba repentinamente, disminuyendo el peso considerablemente, su mirada quedo fija en el brazo que Komui no tardo en vendar.

-nos vemos Kanda, por favor quédate con Allen asta que despierte, luego dile que descanse, consiéntelo un poco, necesitara algo de cariño después de esta intervención-el azabache asintió y se termino por llevar a el albino en brazos, salio del pasillo perteneciente a el supervisor y camino por las habitaciones de la Orden, subiendo muy lentamente los pisos, llego finalmente a la habitación del más joven, abriendo la puerta de este, dejando a el dormido sobre la cama, cubriéndole con una manta para que no le diera frío, cerro la puerta y acaricio el cabello blanco, notando su suavidad.

-Moyashi, me gustas…-dijo suavemente, sabiendo que no era escuchado, pero igualmente sintiéndose nervioso-tu bondad término por ahogarme y cautivarme ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Tengo que seguir esperando?

-si no quieres esperar entonces no lo hagas, no tienes por que hacerlo-escucho de pronto el azabache, notando como el nerviosismo le llenaba las entrañas al ver al ojigris mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunto de pronto el japonés sacando una mirada sorprendida del más bajo, el cual solo sonrió dulcemente, colocándole más nervioso todavía, cosa que claro, no demostraría.

-solo escuche la pregunta esa "¿tengo que seguir esperando?"-la mirada del espadachín se tranquilizo al saber que lo primero no había sido escuchado, acaricio un poco más los cabellos blancos, haciendo que el menor se relajara plenamente-¿hay algo más que debas decirme?

-no, solo que Komui dijo que descansaras, pero quiero preguntarte algo…

-ya veo-alzo la vista al notar la seriedad en la voz de Kanda-¿Qué seria?

-¿Por qué ocultaste la condición de tu brazo a todos?-el alvino solamente ladeo la mirada, evitando los profundos ojos de su compañero que lo miraban con recriminación, notaba la rigidez en el ambiente y creía que podría cortarla con los dedos debido a la densidad de la situación, odiaba sentirse tan presionado.

-no quería preocupar a nadie ¿tiene algo de malo?-los ojos grises tambalearon al toparse con los negros, el corazón comenzaba a salirse de su pecho debido a la cercanía, sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse, siguió firme, apreciando el fino rostro del japonés que le miraba con reproche-por favor Kanda, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie…

-¿tu eres tonto? Moyashi, tu no molestas a nadie-aquellas palabras salieron naturales y espontáneas de los labios rosados del pelinegro-¡todos apreciamos mucho tu compañía! Incluso yo que e aprendido a quererte con todos tus defectos y virtudes, no me molestas ni a mi, ni a Lenalee, mucho menos a Lavi ¡todos te queremos Moyashi!... sobre todo yo, yo te quiero y no me molestas, todo lo contrario, quiero que me permitas cuidarte... Allen.

-e…es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-los ojos del albino se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquella declaración por parte del espadachín, sinceramente se había emocionado con aquello, nunca había escuchado tantas palabras juntas por parte del usual estoico Yu Kanda, mucho menos espero que algún día el le dijera que le tenia afecto-gracias Kanda…

-no llores…-los brazos calidos y fuertes de Kanda rodearon con fuerza la pequeña figura del ingles que se aferro a su espalda, notando la calidez y la tranquilidad que el cuerpo contrario le proporcionaba, sin duda amaba aquellos momentos, eran momentos nuevos, jamás vividos, al menos no con su compañero japonés-Moyashi, no tienes que llorar o te debilitaras más, tienes que descansar…

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Dijiste que me querías Bakanda-las atropelladas palabras del albino sacaban sonrisas del azabache que lo estrechaba tiernamente entre sus brazos queriendo unirlo a el y no dejarle ir.

-¿Qué te quiera tiene algo de malo?-el albino negaba con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro mucho más en el pecho ajeno, deseando no separarse nunca, disfrutando de aquel contacto como si fuera el ultimo, sollozando levemente-te quiero, Moyashi, vamos deja de llorar, que te diga esto es para que te alegres no para que entristezcas…

-pero es que pensé que jamás me querrías, por que siempre eres frió conmigo y con todos, pensé que jamás…-sus palabras fueron calladas por un suave beso que demostraba todo sin palabras, sus manos se aferraron rápidamente a la espalda del japonés que le había recostado en la cama con una suavidad extraordinaria, podía sentir los latidos acelerados del otro joven junto con los suyos que igualmente seguían un ritmo precipitado-¿Kanda?

-me gustas Allen Walker-aquellas palabras llenas de sentimiento terminaron por conquistar al albino que se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del espadachín que no tardo en corresponderle, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido del joven ingles que jadeo entre sollozos ahogados-no llores más por favor…

-es que… no puedo dejar de llorar, Yu-el ojinegro se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos finos labios, una alegría inexplicable le lleno el cuerpo y solamente pudo pegarse más a el, recostándose a su lado, dándole un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-vamos, ya detente, me quedare a dormir aquí-susurro Kanda en el oído de su compañero, el cual se aferro a el, abrasándose rápidamente a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos ocultando su rostro y aspirando aquel aroma a flores orientales, sintiéndose embriagado de inmediato-duerme tranquilo, tienes que descansar para que tu brazo se recomponga

-Kanda, yo también te quiero mucho, gracias-

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-¡Yu! ¡Allen! ¿Están allí? Por favor contesten-los golpes a la puerta terminaron por despertar a los dos jóvenes que permanecían abrasados en la cama, el japonés fue el primero en levantarse y abrir la puerta encontrándose con un pelirrojo jadeante el cual suspiro al verles a los dos allí, las rodillas de este se fueron al suelo impresionando al espadachín que estuvo a punto de sujetarle, pero otras manos fueron más rápidas tomando de la cintura a Lavi para atraerle a su pecho-gracias Tyki…

-no es nada, te advertí que te dañarías más la rodilla al correr así-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia el japonés que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-es una misión Yu, despierta a Allen es una emergencia con Akumas de nivel cuatro-el ingles que estaba apoyado en la espalda de su ahora pareja informal, se apresuro a cambiarse de ropa, colocándose una limpia, empacando un equipo medico que nunca sobraba gracias a que Kanda parecía disfrutar al ser cortado y casi en todas las batallas pesadas salía con más de algún rasguño al igual que todos.

-pero Lavi tu rodilla-el pelirrojo negó apoyándose más en el moreno que le ofrecía su ayuda bastante gustoso.

-tengo que ir Allen, es mi deber-termino por decir mirando seriamente con su único ojo visible al joven Walker que le observo con preocupación pintada en las facciones, el japonés coloco una mano en el hombro de su pareja, dándole a entender que le dejara, que ya debían partir, el albino solamente tomo más medicinas, anestesias, parches y los coloco en su bolso, poniéndoselo al hombro.

-al menos me dejaras curarte no es verdad ¿Lavi?-el pelirrojo se impresiono y asintió, si aquello hacia que la preocupación del menor se fuera aunque sea solo un poco, se dejaría, después de todo no podía dejar aquella misión.

-por supuesto Allen, te dejare-una pequeña sonrisa pinto el rostro de Lavi, mientras era alzado en brazos por el moreno que siempre permaneció tras de el-¡Tyki! Que latoso eres, te digo que aun no te tengo confianza por haber estado ayudando al Conde, no confiare en ti asta que el Conde desaparezca, me importa poco todo el amor que me tengas…

-are que confíes en mi pequeña fiera pelirroja-el aludida se sonrojo asta las orejas, siendo llevado por el ojimiel, en compañía de los dos exorcistas que ya estaban listos para salir, el albino se sacaba las vendas del brazo, apreciando que ya todo estaba en orden y el japonés observaba si el filo de Mugen estaba bien.

-Yu…-el albino de inmediato tocio, llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de angustia debido a su equivocación-quiero decir, Kanda…

-Moyashi, estas en todo tu derecho, no te preocupes-el albino asintió con una sonrisa, mirando dulcemente al espadachín que le observo de reojo como única respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-v-vale-el pelirrojo comenzaba a sospechar un poco, desde que le pinto la cara andaban ambos pegados todo el día, iban juntos a todas partes incluida la habitación ¡algo había allí de lo cual el no se había enterado! Y estaba seguro que pronto lo averiguaría, ya fuera por casualidad o por la fuerza.

-tenemos exactamente un día y medio para llegar, son 18 horas en tren desde la estación más cercana a la orden y después de eso son como 5 horas a pie desde la estación a la ciudad, debemos apurarnos-informaba el pelirrojo, notando como la atención de los exorcistas se posaba únicamente en su voz-eso fue todo lo que dijo Komui…

-de acuerdo, entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, esos Akuma generaran muchos problemas si siguen apareciendo en una ciudad…

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

El vagón era muy cómodo, su reservación consistía en dos habitaciones para dos personas, los cuales claramente eran en suite y estaban conectadas por una puerta.

-llegaremos mañana por la mañana ¿verdad?-el albino permanecía recostado tranquilamente en un sillón cama, estaba conversando tranquilamente con su compañero japonés que estaba de pie colocando una de sus maletas en el porta equipaje, ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

-si, mañana estaremos allí, Allen… allí el buscador nos encontrara-las rodillas del espadachín se apoyaron en el suelo de la habitación, junto al sillón cama donde dormiría con el albino que en cuento escucho su nombre se sentó, observando la mirada algo preocupada de su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa Yu?-su mano izquierda fue tomada cuidadosamente por su compañero que no tardo en besarla, sacándole un enorme sonrojo.

-Por favor Moyashi, ten cuidado ¿si? Estoy preocupado por tu brazo…-aquellas palabras enternecieron a el albino que solamente se abraso con fuerza a la fornida espalda del espadachín, obligándole a recostarse con el en la cama-¿Allen?

-voy a estar bien, lo prometo… -sus labios se juntaron en un desesperado rose que fulminaba el alma de ambos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían más desesperadamente, olvidando la necesidad del aire y únicamente respondiendo a la necesidad de contacto. Las manos del albino se posaron en la suelta cabellera del azabache que permanecía sobre su compañero con las manos apoyadas en el sillón a un lado de las caderas angostas del inglés, con una pierna sobre el mullido muble y con la otra aun apoyada en el suelo, impidiendo que el ojigris se recostara por completo, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió, un sonido de loza rompiéndose fue lo que les asusto y obligo a separarse, en frente de ellos estaba un ojiverde muy sorprendido, con un juego de tazas de té en porcelana hecho añicos en el suelo, afortunadamente, el agua caliente la llevaba un moreno que a pesar de estar sorprendido, no soltó el termo en ningún momento.

-L-lavi…-murmuro el joven Walker, sintiendo su garganta seca, un gran nerviosismo le entumió el cuerpo-Lavi… veras, es que nosotros…

-N-no tienes que explicarme nada, pero al menos me lo hubieran dicho-al parecer el pelirrojo hablaba automatizadamente, no consiguiendo salir de su shock, con las manos algo temblorosas-al menos así hubiera podido estar con Tyki tranquilo, sin tener que andar fingiendo desprecio por el, aunque fuera más que evidente mis sentimientos…

-es que nosotros no sabíamos que nos queríamos asta solo ayer en la noche-contesto atropelladamente Allen, notando como el japonés suspiraba y se encargaba de recoger los restos de porcelana, para que nadie se dañara los pies en la noche.

-perdónanos Lavi, debimos ser más cuidadosos esta vez por estar compartiendo habitación con ustedes, pero puedo decirte inmediatamente que pretendo pedirle al Moyashi que sea mi pareja-el albino se sonrojo ante las serias palabras del azabache, notando como el pelirrojo sonreía y se agachaba ayudando a su compañero a colocar los pedazos de porcelana dentro de la bandeja, que afortunadamente era lo único que se había rescatado.

-no tienen que disculparse, pueden mimarse no estamos en contra de ello, nosotros también deseábamos mimarnos, pero no lo hacíamos por el miedo de que les desagradara-el albino y el japonés rieron suavemente ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

-agasájense, a nosotros tampoco nos molesta ¿verdad Yu?-el espadachín contesto afirmativamente a las palabras de Allen, ganándose el agradecimiento de la otra pareja.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

-Yu… estoy cansado a morir, los Akuma me dejaron sin energías-los ojos grises de un muchacho ingles permanecían posados en la oscura mirada de su pareja que tenia varios vendajes en el pecho y estaba a su lado, sentado en la cama.

-pues duerme Moyashi-la mano del japonés se poso en la albina cabellera acariciando aquellos suaves mechones, notando como su corazón se aceleraba un poco al tenerle tan cerca y sumiso-te quiero…

-yo también ¿tu costilla ya esta bien?-el más alto asintió y siguió con sus caricias, sacándole a su pareja algunos suspiros satisfechos-Yu ¿Lavi y Tyki ya se durmieron?

-no, se nota movimiento en su habitación ¿Por qué?-el albino hizo un puchero y sencillamente le miro con ojitos tristes-¿Qué pasa?

-¿me das un beso?-una sonrisa picara se dibujo en las delicadas facciones del japonés que en cuestión de segundos ya estaba respondiendo a su pedido, abrasándole con cariño, apegando aquel delicado cuerpo al suyo, notando la excitación en el ambiente y la necesidad presente en el cuerpo, deslizo sus manos por bajo la camisa de Allen, notando como este se sobresalto y de inmediato intento quitar aquella mano que, sin duda, no se dejo apartar-Yu, nos pueden pillar…

-estoy seguro que a ellos no les importa ya que están en las mismas-el albino se sonrojo ante aquella declaración tan inhóspita, los nervios se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo y un bulto prominente creció entre sus piernas puesto que la sola idea de hacer el amor con otra pareja justo al lado, haciendo lo mismo, calentaba su cuerpo de una manera impetuosa.

-¡Y-Yu!-gimió el albino, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, una mano traviesa de su pareja se había abierto paso en su pantalón acariciando con ímpetu su erección, dándole un exquisito placer-más…

-me encanta que seas tan sumiso-le susurro al oído, el cuerpo más pequeño se tenso completamente ante aquello, el aliento de su espadachín sobre su oreja, solo causaba estragos con sus hormonas que sencillamente no paraban de fluir, deseaba tanto a aquel oriental que asta se le hacia difícil creerlo.

-te deseo Kanda-las miradas de ambos se encontraron y se observaron ardientemente, como queriendo devorarse-te deseo demasiado, nunca había anhelado tanto a una persona…

-aquello para mi es un gran halagó…-los dientes del más alto se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de su pareja, la cual gimió más que estimulado, su cuerpo se revolvía inquieto debido a la exquisita fricción recibida por la experta mano de su compañero-Moyashi, estoy terriblemente caliente por tu culpa.

-¡Ah!-gimió al sentir un apretón más fuerte sobre su erección, creyendo que se desmayaría del gusto, sabiendo que pronto su clímax llegaría, intento apartar la mano, consiguiendo que el japonés en respuesta deslizara sus pantalones al igual que la ropa interior hacia abajo, sacándolos de la cama en cuento consiguió desprenderlos de sus piernas, dejando únicamente su camisa desabrochada, la cual le hacia ver terriblemente sensual.

-Moyashi…-soltó en un jadeo el oriental, sacando sus pantalones al igual que su ropa interior, lanzándolos al otro extremo de la habitación, sus manos se perdieron en el pecho de su amante, el cual solamente podía gemir en respuesta a aquellas caricias, se sentían tan bien aquellas caricias-¿Cómo tan inexperto y con tanta resistencia?

-¿no as escuchado hablar de la masturbación?-las palabras del albino sacaron una que otra risa del oriental que sencillamente le beso la boca con salvajismo, introduciendo su lengua, batallando con la contraria que no se dejaba ganar.

-por supuesto, yo también lo hago bastante seguido, cada vez que te veo tengo que hacer un trabajo minucioso ¿en quien piensas cuando lo haces? Yo pienso en ti-el inglés le sonrió encantado, ciertamente el también pensaba en él cuando se tocaba, pero definitivamente fantasear no tiene ninguna comparación con la realidad.

-en ti, en que me follas hasta quedar seco-aquello sencillamente caldeo más el ambiente, consiguiendo que se acelerara el ritmo de los hechos, Kanda descendió asta el pecho pálido de su pequeño, mordiendo los pezones, haciéndole gemir, sin importarle que al lado pudieran escucharles, las manos se movían desesperadas a lo largo de la cama, intentando mitigar un poco el placer para así poder dejar de retorcerse, la mano izquierda del exorcista albino tomo la mano derecha del oriental que alzo la vista para ver que pretendía hacer y pudo notarle chupando sus dedos, la saliva se deslizaba calidamente por su mano, resbalando por su muñeca, generándole algunos escalofríos al notar como goteaba sensualmente seca de los pezones erectos de su niño-te necesito…

-yo también…-susurro y se permitió quitarle los dedos al menor que sencillamente los soltó con un jadeo, los guió a la entrada de su niño la cual se mostraba expuesta debido a la posición de su pareja, que permanecía con las piernas abiertas y el trasero alzado por sus rodillas, se permitió penetrar con dos dedos, haciendo círculos que generaron un horrible dolor en el pequeño cuerpo que se removió inquieto, intentando apaciguar sus nervios, un tercero se abrió paso y entonces noto que su erección palpitaba, saco los dedos y tomo la erección de su amante frotándola con la propia, apretándolas a ambas en una de sus manos, volviendo loco al menor que no hacia más que gemir su nombre, cosa que le saco una sonrisa-voy a entrar…

-por favor, ya lo quiero dentro…-la sonrisa se acentuó más en Kanda y solamente obedeció a su niño, penetrando rápidamente, sabiendo que de aquella forma seria algo más fácil, para que este se acostumbrara, se dejo apoyar en el pecho agitado del inglés que gemía más, moviendo su cadera de arriba hacia abajo, notando las estreches cerrándose en torno a su miembro, aquella virginidad recién corrompida estaba llevándole al limite, sin ningún esfuerzo, sentía los ligamentos de sus muslos terriblemente apretados debido a la pasión que se había desencadenado, el interior del albino era tan jodidamente apretado y exquisito, podía jurar que nunca en la vida había sentido nada parecido, era algo demasiado irreal-¡Kanda! ¡No pares, me vengo!

-Allen…-gruño cerrando uno de sus ojos, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaban balanceando las caderas, pero podía asegurar que al menos habían pasado unos quince minutos, aunque a el le hubieran parecido increíblemente fugaces y satisfactorios, el clímax se hizo presente con un gemido mutuo, cayendo sobre la mullida cama, sabiendo que después de ello sus cuerpos no se moverían por un buen rato, el japonés podía sentir sus piernas entumecidas y su corazón terriblemente acelerado, al igual que el ingles que más allá de sentir las rodillas entumecidas, sentía una extraña humedad en su interior que le reconfortaba y le llenaba terriblemente bien-perdona, debí salir…

-no importa, después de todo eres tu-el cuello del joven japonés se vio rodeado por la suavidad y la aspereza unidas en un abrazo brindado por el albino, ambos se sonrieron exhaustos, permitiéndose acariciar tiernamente al otro, notando como ambos cuerpos se separaban lentamente, provocándoles pequeñas descargas agradables, ambos cuerpos se recostaron cómodamente, cubriéndose con la frazada, mirándose a los ojos-¿sabes? creo que ahora adoro la tinta china…

-¿eso a que ha venido Moyashi?-el espadachín alzo una ceja en señal de duda, invitándole a seguir hablando, puesto que su pequeña pareja se había callado y acomodado en la calidez de su pecho.

-si Lavi no me hubiera pintado la cara con esa tediosa tinta, no habría ido a tu cuarto y no te abría contado como me sentía, creo que estamos juntos gracias a ese incidente con ella…-las palabras salían algo adormiladas, tan suaves y confortantes que Kanda solo atino a sonreír bobamente, como nunca lo hacia.

-¿entonces? Que conclusión sacas de aquello-el albino solo rió y se alzo levemente para mirarle con una radiante sonrisa.

-que adoro la tinta china, por ella estoy ahora contigo-el azabache rió igualmente, sin saber que al lado, les escuchaban atentamente dos muchachos que se sonreían cómplices, uno de ojos verdes y otro moreno que no tardo en besar al pelirrojo pasionalmente, recostándole en el suelo y siguiendo con aquel juego que les llevaría mucho más lejos.

-si le debo el hecho de estar contigo-la mano pálida del espadachín se deslizo por la suave mejilla del albino que correspondió la caricia con una sonrisa y un suave tacto que los reconforto a ambos-puedo decir…

Que también adoro la tinta china…

FIN


End file.
